diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/21 November 2018
02:07:06 -!- Universe128 has joined Special:Chat 02:07:17 I may play this. 03:30:20 -!- Universe128 has left Special:Chat 04:14:13 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 14:59:46 -!- VonEincladt has joined Special:Chat 15:00:06 Hello. 15:00:48 -!- VonEincladt has left Special:Chat 15:06:05 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 21:57:08 -!- Kaznith has joined Special:Chat 21:57:18 Hello, 21:57:25 Is anyone on at the moment? 21:57:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" briefly 21:58:07 Hows it going Ursuul? 21:58:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Well enough just very busy rn 21:58:48 Ah, with the Wiki or other things? 21:59:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" other things :/ 21:59:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" is it life 22:00:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Lately I’ve had less & less time & inclination for this Wiki yknow 22:00:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" it is life 22:00:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" obviously 22:01:14 Okay, I just wanted to ask 2 questions. 22:01:14 1. Is there a staff role on the discord? 22:01:14 2. How long do i stay intern for? 22:02:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I have the answer to both of these questions 22:02:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" 1. yes 22:02:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" 2. There's a page where all of this is written 22:02:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I think it's a week doh 22:03:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" not sure 22:03:13 Ah, are you a staff member Donut? 22:03:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" no 22:03:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I was an intern, doh 22:03:49 Ah, did you get let go? 22:04:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" yeah, I didn't become staff 22:04:14 Were you active on Wiki? 22:04:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" yeah 22:04:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" were is a key word here doh 22:04:41 Why didn't you get the staff position 22:04:49 Wym? 22:05:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'm actually not sure 22:05:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" but according to the admins 22:05:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'm just not what they're looking for 22:05:25 Ah, 22:05:34 Do you have your own Wiki? 22:06:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I did one as a kind of a joke and then I left it to rot 22:06:39 Fair enough 22:06:49 i always wanted to start one 22:07:07 but my IP is blocked... :/ 22:07:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" why doh 22:07:34 Idk, 22:07:55 Fandom is attempting to fix it 22:07:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" can't you just ask someone to make the wiki and then just give you ownership 22:08:08 Could work 22:08:15 Can you do it for me? 22:08:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" uh 22:08:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" sure 22:08:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" although not now 22:08:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I have to go work soon 22:08:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" to get da muns 22:08:59 Yea, it's aight 22:09:04 Same, 22:09:26 I have to do my work... 22:09:41 Lovely Uni 22:09:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" wut 22:10:22 University 22:10:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" oh 22:10:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I see 22:11:00 Anyway 22:11:11 Put a post on my wiki when you get a chance 22:11:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" what wiki 22:11:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" oh 22:11:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" you can ask someone else doh 22:11:56 yea 22:11:58 i will 22:12:04 When i get a chance 22:12:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" kk 22:12:10 Anyway, i gtg 22:12:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" bye 22:12:17 Stupid work. 22:12:20 Bye 2018 11 21